Edward Doty (bef1600-1655)/Descendants/ref
I. Doty Bibliography A. AH date: American Heritage B. ANC: Ancestral File (Latter Day Saints) C. BIO: Kennedy, Laurence F., chief compiler. Biographical Directory of the American Congress 1774-1971. Washington DC: US Government Printing Office, 1971. D. BUT: A History and Bibliographical Cyclopaedia of Butler County, Ohio. 1882 E. C year place: Census of the United States and various indexes to it. F. CIN: Miller, Frances W. Cincinnati's Beginnings. Cincinnati:Peter G. Thomson, 1880 G. CLI: Clifton, Thomas A. Past and Present of Fountain and Warren Counties Indiana. Indianapolis:B.F.Bowen & Co., 1913. H. CRA: Craig, Robert D. Butler County, Ohio, Marriages 1803-1823. I. D#: Doty, Ethan Allen. The Doty-Doten Family in America. Brooklyn N.Y.: The Author, 1897. J. DAR: DAR, Ohio. Early Marriage Records of Butler Co., Ohio. K. DAV: Davison, Arthur Henry. History and Geneology of Davison, Davisson, Davidson Families. Cedar Rapids Iowa: The Torch Press, 1935. L. DC: Doty, Calvin and Helen. Family group sheets M. DD: Doty, Dennis. Notes taken on cemetary visits May 27 1990 and September 1992, and documents in his possession. N. DIE: Diehl, Leonard R. Correspondence with Dennis Doty O. DOT Doty, Sile. The Life of Sile Doty 1800-1876 A Forgotten Autobiography. Detroit, MI:Alved of Detroit, 1948. P. DR# vol place: Death Records Q. ELL date: Elliott, Nina May. Correspondance with Dennis Doty R. FAU: Fauskee, L. P. The Thin Line to Our Doty Family. Santa Barbara:The author S. FGP Five Generations Project of the General Society of Mayflower Descendants T. GSMv4: Mac Gunnigle, Bruce Campbell compiler. Edward Fuller of the Mayflower. Mayflower Families Through Five Generations v.4 Plymouth MA:General Society of Mayflower Descendants, 1990. (oF 63 .M48 1975 Local History) (GSMv4) U. HAR: Hardwick, Elizabeth. "Wind from the Prairie" in Sontag, Susan Ed. The Best American Essays 1992. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. V. HIL: Hill, Peter B. ed. Edward Doty of the Mayflower and His Descendants for Four Generations. Plymouth MA: General Society of Mayflower Descendands, 1991. W. HILL: Hill, Peter B., compiler Mayflower Families Through Five Generations Vol.11 Part2 Edward Doty: His Descendand through Sons Thomas and Samuel, and Daughters Desire and Elizabeth. Plymouth MA.: General Society of Mayflower Descendants, 1996. (previously MAY vol part) X. MAY Vol. part Mayflower Families Through Five Generations, General Society of Mayflower Descendants Y. IGI: International Geneological Index Z. NJA series: Archives of the State of New Jersey Z.a. NJA series: Census records of the State of New Jersey AA.NJG: Genealogical Magazine of New Jersey AB.NJHun: D'Autrechy, Phillis B. Some Records of Old Hunterdon County 1701-1838. Trenton, NJ: Trenton Printing Co., 1970. AC.NJMid: Wall, John P., and Harold E. Pickersgill (eds.) History of Middlesex County, New Jersey 1664-1920. New York:Lewis Historical Publishing Co., Inc., 1921 (F 85357 .95) index of biographies only: no Doty/Doughty, no Sutton. AD.NJMor: Stryker-Rodda, Harriet, ed. Some Early Records of Morris County, New Jersey 1740-1799. New Orleans: Polyanthos, 1975. AE.NJSom1: Somerset County NJ Board of Freeholders. Minutes of the Meetings of the Justices and Chosen Freeholders for the County of Somerset May 13,1772 to September 2, 1822. Somerville NJ: Somerset County, 1977. AF.NOR Norton, James S. New Jersey in 1793: Am Abstract and index to the1793 Militia Census of the State of New Jersey. Salt Lake City, UT: 1973. includes all males aged 18 - 45 AG.NY1: New York Marriages Previous to 1784. Baltimore: Genealogical Publishing Co., 1968. AH.NYA: Scott, Kenneth, abstractor. Genealogical Data from Administration Papers From the New York State Court of Appeals in Albany. The National Society of Colonial Dames in the State of New York, 1972. AI.NYE: Bowman, Fred Q. 10,000 Vital Records of Eastern New York. Baltimore: Genealogical Publishing Co, Inc., 1987. AJ.NYG: New York Genealogical and Biographical Record AK.NYM: Stillwell, John E. Historical and Genealogical Miscellany. New York, 1916. AL.OB: O'Byrne, Mrs. Roscoe C. Marriage Records of Franklin County Indiana 1811-1852. Kokomo IN: Selby Publishing 1985. AM.OH1: Petty, Gerald M. Ohio 1810 tax duplicate. Columbus OH:Gerald M. Petty, 1976 AN.OHBut1 date p.: Court of Common Pleas Butler Co. OH AO.OHBut2 name: Probate records of Butler Co OH AP.OHBut3 name: Wills filed in Butler Co OH AQ.OHBut4 v.p.: Death records of Butler Co OH AR.OHBut5 v.p.: McBride, James. Pioneer biograpgy, sketches of some of the early settlers of Butler County, Ohio, Vol 2. Cincinnati: Robert Clark & Co, 1871. AS.OHBut6: Butler Co OH Census of 1807 (E 691265 .4) AT.OHHam1 Brien, Lindsay M., compiler. Abstracts from History of Hamilton County (Ford & Ford 1881) Appended: Early Settlers and 1808 Tax List. Fort Wayne and Allen County Library, 1966. AU.OHHam2: Burress, Marjorie, ed. A Collection of Pioneer Marriage Records Hamilton County, Ohio, 1789-1817. Cincinnati OH, 1978 AV.OHHam3: Dickore, Marie, and Robert D. Craig. Hamilton Co, Ohio, Cemetary Inscriptions. Cincinnati: Robert D. Craig, 1963. AW.OHHam4: Dickore, Marie, and Natalie Thornburgh, compilers. Hamilton County, Ohio, Marriage Records 1808-1820 and Wills (Abstracts) 1790-1810. Cincinnati, 1959. AX.OHG: Ohio Genealogical Society. The Report. AY.OHI: Ohio Records and Pioneer Families. AZ.OHP: Powell, Esther Weygandt. Early Ohio Tax Records. Akron OH:Esther Weygandt Powell, 1971. Dotys BA.OHQ: Quarterly Publication of the Historical and Philosophical Society of Ohio. BB.OHW: Bell, Carol Willsey. Ohio Wills and Estates to 1850: An index. BC.OXF: Oxford Museum Association, Inc. The Pioneer Farm and House Museum. BD.PAA series: Pensylvania Archives BE.PAV: Pennsylvania Vital Records BF.PAVen: History of Venango Co PA Chicago:Brown, Runk, & Co., 1890 (F 854925 4) BG.PAVen1: Venango County Genealogical Club. Venango Co Records Vol.I. Oil City PA:Venango Co Genealogical Club, 1987 (oF 157 .V4 V45 1988 folio) No Doty, No Austin, only Davison is W.W. esq., Suttons BH.PAVen2: Babcock, Charles A. Venango County, PA Her Pioneers and People. Chicago: J.H.Beers & Co., 1919 (microfiche 2546) Biographical index has no Doty, No Austin, no Davison/Davidson, Suttons BI.PAVen3: Venango County Historical Society. Venango Co., PA, Cemetary Records and Early Church Histories. v.1 Irwin, Mineral, and Victory Townships. Franklin, PA:Venango Co Historical Society, 1992 (oF 157 .V4 V453 1992 folio) No Doty, no Austin No Davison, lots of Davidsons, Suttons BJ.PAWes: Gresham, John M. (Ed). Biographical and historical cyclopaedia of Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania. Philadelphia: J. M. Gresham & Co, 1890 (F157.W5 G8 1980) BK.PED: The Pilgrim Edward Doty Society. Descendants of Edward Doty, Mayflower Passenger BL.PIL date: The Pilgrim Edward Doty Society Newsletter. BM.REV: White, Virgil D. Genealogical Abstracts of Revolutionary War Pension Files. Waynesboro, TN: The National Historical Publishing Co., 1990 (oE 255 .W55 1990, open shelf) BN.RUM: Rum, Ruth. Correspondance with Dennis Doty BO.SL1: Slevin, Ruth M. Union County, Indiana, marriages 1860-1918. BP.SMI: Smith Library, Oxford Ohio. Doty folder. BQ.STR: Stroup, H. Butler Co Cemetary and Church Records BR.SUT: Sutton, Edward F. H. Genealogical Notes of the Sutton Family of New Jersey. New York:T.A. Wright, 1900 (E 7 .S9688) BS.USA: Powell, Col. Wm. H. compiler. List of Officers of the US Army from 1779-1900. New York: L.R.Hamersly & Co, 1900. BT.USA1: Heitman, Francis B. Historical Register of Officers of the Continental Army during the War of the Revolution. Baltimore: Genealogical Publishing Co., 1973. BU.VAT: Fothergill, Augusta B., and John Mark Naugle. Virginia Tax Payers 1782-87 Other Than Those Published by the United States Census Bureau. 1940. BV.SVJ: Samuel Doty vs. James Reynolds. Court of Common Pleas Butler Co OH September Term 1817 BW.WPA2: W.P.A. index to marriage records, Franklin County, Indiana. BX.WPA3: W.P.A. index to marriage transcript, Franklin County, Indiana. CA.NJFPC: History of the First Presbyterian Church, Morristown, NJ, Part II, The Combined Registers from 1742-1885. Category:Descendants pages